Crazy Students
by LawLadystein
Summary: "Bu, memangnya apa itu cita-cita?"/"Cita-cita itu keinginan yang ingin kita capai jika kita sudah besar."/"Kalau begitu Arthur mau jadi pencuri aja deh."/"Eh? Kenapa begitu?"/"Karena—/Lagi-lagi ibu Eliza harus bersabar mengajar murid seperti ini/R&R?


'**Crazy' Students**

.

"Bu, memangnya apa itu cita-cita?"/"Cita-cita itu keinginan yang ingin kita capai jika kita sudah besar."/"Kalau begitu Arthur mau jadi pencuri aja deh."/"Eh? Kenapa begitu?"/"Karena—/Lagi-lagi ibu Eliza harus bersabar mengajar murid seperti ini/R&R?

.

Disclaimer: Bukan punya saya. Punya Hidekaz Himaruya.

Warning: Geje, aneh, typo, OOC (kayanya banget)#plakkk. Di dalamnya terdapat unsur gombal menggombal yang geje. Gak nyambung sama judul. Dan lain-lain.

.

Don't like Don't Read!

…

Catetan: Mereka anak-anak yang berbeda umur tetapi berada dalam kelas yang sama, alias satu kelas. Hebat kan?#plakk..oke, ini gak penting…

.

…

…

**Matematika**

"Anak-anak hari ini kita belajar matematika," ucap ibu guru itu. Ibu guru itu sih suka dipanggil ibu Eliza. "Kita akan belajar tentang pertambahan dulu ya?"

.

"Jika satu ditambah satu? Ayo siapa yang bisa?"

"Saya bu!" Anak itu, kayaknya Alfred.

"Ya, Alfred, silahkan maju …"

Alfred si murid yang ngaku-ngaku pahlawan (I'm a Hero). Berani untuk maju, nggak salah ibu guru punya murid kayak dia. Tapi masalahnya jawaban yang ia tulis di papan tulis itu bener gak?

"Kenapa jawabannya satu?"

"Iya dong bu, satu, soalnya buat aku kak Arthur itu nggak ada duanya. Masa jawaban saya salah sih bu? Gak mungkin," ucapnya sok' tahu banget. Udah ngotot, salah lagi. Dan apa hubungannya coba Arthur sama soal matematika yang dia jawab? Nggak nyambung banget. Ibu guru cuma bisa bersabar. Tapi kayaknya maksud Alfred itu menggombal.

"Jawabanmu salah Alfred, seharusnya itu jawabannya dua. Contohnya saja, kamu punya satu hati," ibu guru menggambarkan bentuk hati yang biasa anak-anak gambar, "lalu ditambah satu hati lagi, jadi hasilnya berapa?"

"Satu dong bu," jawabnya, sudah tentu salah.

"Ke-kenapa? Harusnya 'kan dua."

'Kenapa anak ini sebegitu begonya?' batin ibu Eliza.

"Karena hatiku yang satu udah aku kasih ke kak Arthur bu, dan jika digabungkan akan menjadi cinta," ucap Alfred. Arthur yang merasa namanya disebut, _blush_ deh, kayaknya. Ibu guru pun, masih setia untuk bersabar, menghadapi anak-anak ini. Si Alfred, gila aja deh, masa masih kecil udah tahu tentang cinta? Apa tadi katanya? 'Hatiku yang satunya udah di kasih ke kak Arthur'. Maksudnya apa itu? Kayaknya Alfred naksir Arthur. Kalau Alfred nembak Arthur, diterima gak ya? Suuuttth, udah ah. Masih kecil jangan ngomongin tentang cinta dulu.

**Geografi**

"Selamat pagi anak-anak."

"Selamat pagi buuu …"

Anak-anak pada belajar geografi? Nggak salah tuh? Masa anak kelas satu SD udah belajar geografi? Wuuiishh, hebat.

.

"—Jadi, pencetus tentang Teori Pengapungan Benua itu siapa?"

"Saya tahu bu."

"Yao! Apa jawabanmu?"

"Euuum, Al… Al… Alfred… Alfred F. Jones kan bu?"

"Eh, itu sih nama gue," kata Alfred yang merasa namanya disebut.

"Euuum, berarti Alfred Wegener 'kan bu?" kata Feli, Feliciano Vargas

Wuuihh, hebat tuh Feli. Liat tuh, contoh anak pinter. Kasih jempol kaki deh buat Feli. Emang sih anaknya suka dapet ranking 2… Ya… ranking 2 dari bawah sih. Tapi, jawaban yang tadi sih bener, gara-gara nyontek ke buku. Tapi tidak apa, itu merupakan awal mula(?) untuk menjadi anak yang pintar.

.

"—jadi struktur matahari itu ada atmosfer matahari, fotosfer dan inti."

"Fungsi matahari itu apa sih bu?" Arthur. Murid yang bertanya itu.

"Fungsi matahari itu, sebagai sumber panas dan cahaya," kata guru itu menjelaskan.

"Ahh, kalau begitu Arthur pingin jadi matahari bu."

Bu guru itu kayaknya bingung apa maksud si Arthur.

"Soalnya aku ingin menerangi hati Aflred bu …"

Ibu guru nepuk jidat dan lagi-lagi harus bersabar. Murid-murid itu ada-ada saja. Alfred yang namanya merasa disebut, "eh, kak Arthur bisa aja."

.

"Bu, kenapa planet Merkurius itu suhunya panas?" tanya Arthur –si ketua kelas—.

"Kan planetnya juga dekat dengan matahari jadinya panas," ucap Ludwig ngasal. Dia sih tugasnya sebagai seksi keamanan kelas itu. Seksi keamanan? Rata-rata pada nggak suka sama yang namanya 'seksi keamanan'. Kalau seksi badan sih boleh. "Eh, tapi 'kan kalau ada aku, planet itu bisa nggak panas lagi. Euum minimal suhunya hangat lah. Suhunya akan ku buat hangat. Sama seperti suhu hatiku ke hati Doitsu yang hangat," kata Feli –gombal—, tumben banget tuh orang ngegombal.

Ini anak-anak emang udah 'gila' semua.

"Oh iya bu, katanya Merkurius itu planet terkecil di dalam tata surya, ya bu?" tanya Yao.

"Bukan 'katanya', tapi memang benar. Kenapa?"

"Oh, berarti planet merkurius itu unyu-unyu, imut-imut, lucu, sama seperti Ivan yang unyu dan imut."

"Dusta banget sih lu Yao," kata Francis. Ya ampun itu kata-kata –kayaknya— nggak sopan banget.

Lagi-lagi ibu guru harus bersabar menghadapi anak seperti ini. Nggak nyangka kelakuan anak-anak bakal kayak gini. Tapi inilah yang –mungkin— dinamakan proses pembelajaran.

**Cita-cita**

"Bu, memangnya apa itu cita-cita?"

"Cita-cita itu, sesuatu yang ingin kita capai jika kita sudah besar."

"Kalau begitu, Arthur ingin menjadi pencuri saja deh bu."

"Eh? Kenapa begitu? Itu 'kan tidak baik Arthur."

"Euuum, karena aku ingin mencuri hati Alfred."

Kata-kata Arthur mengundang sorakan dari semua murid. "Alfred lu kok nggak pernah gombalin gue sih?" tiba-tiba Francis protes nggak jelas.

"Kalau begitu, Alfred mau jadi Polisi," teriak Alfred.

"Ya, itu cita-cita yang bagus Alfred. Alasan kamu menjadi Polisi kenapa?"

"Aku mau menangkap kak Arthur yang sudah mencuri hatiku."

Lagi-lagi gombal, lagi-lagi gombal. Tempat ini cocok banget buat guru-guru yang mau uji kesabaran. Ibu Eliza sebenernya udah ngegondok hatinya. Pengen marah. Tapi, satu kata penuh makna, SABAR.

"Bu, cita-cita saya ingin jadi koruptor deh." Kata-kata Yao sukses buat bu guru _shocked_ alias kaget. Kenapa Yao ingin menjadi koruptor? Pikirkanlah masa depan Negara.

"Oh, pantes saja. Yao itu sangat rakus udah ngambilin hati aku," kata Ivan, bermaksud, menggombal.

'C_alm down_,' batin bu Eliza dalam hati.

**Segitiga Bermuda**

"—jadi Segitiga Bermuda adalah sebuah wilayah lautan di Samudra Atlantik seluas 4 km2 yang berbentuk segitiga antara Bermuda, wilayah teritolial Britania Raya—"

"Wuuiish, itu kan 'punya' gue," gumam Arthur.

"—, sebagai titik di sebelah utara, Puerto Riko, teritolial Amerika Serikat—"

"Wuuishh, itu 'kan nama gue."

"—, sebagai titik di sebelah barat. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Siap ada!"

"Ibu kenapa kalau ada kapal lewat suka ilang?" tanya Kiku.

"Karena ada iblisnya," jawab Feli ngasal.

"Ada yang mengatakan bahwa itu faktor alam, ada yang mengatakan itu ulah UFO," jawab bu guru yang rada-rada nggak masuk akal.

"Makannya lu jangan coba-coba lewat ke Segitiga Bermuda, meningan lewat ke hatiku sajaaa~." Francis gombalin Arthur, otomatis si Alfred bakal cemburu.

"Tapi kalau mau lewat juga nggak apa-apa sih, kan bisa berlindung di hatikuu~~," kata Alfred nggak mau kalah. Ternyata Arthur banyak 'fans'nya tuh.

**Pencurian**

"Pencurian itu merupakan akhlak tercela, dan barang siapa yang melakukan pencurian itu akan terjerat pasal 362 KUHP, 363 KUHP, 365 KUHP," jelas bu guru.

"Tuh, dengerin makannya Alfred lu tuh jangan curi hati gue, nanti terjerat pasal pencurian, yang bunyinya; 'Barang siapa yang telah mencuri hatiku akan diancam pidana seumur hidup. Berupa kurungan/penjara," kata Arthur mulai lagi nggak beresnya.

"Itu terlalu kejam dan tidak berperikemanusiaan(?)," ucap Alfred.

"Tapi kurungan bukan sembarang kurungan. Penjaranya bukan sembarang penjara, lu bakal gue 'kurung' di hati yang paling dalam."

**Murid Baru**

"Kenalin, gue Gilbert Bielsmidt. Kalian bisa panggil Gilbert biar _awesome_," kata murid pindahan itu.

"Gilbert silahkan kamu duduk di sebelah Francis," ucap bu guru Eliza lembut.

"Terima kasih ibu guru cantik," ucap Gilbert.

Gilbert pun duduk di sebelah Francis.

"Ape lo liat-liat?" kata Francis sewot sendiri. Gilbert kayaknya ngerasa aneh aja liat si Francis, kok jenggotan? –eh?—

"Iiiih, nggak _awesome_ deech, kayak eikee dong _awesome_." Francis langsung menggeser kursinya jauh.

'Bahaya nih orang,' batin Francis.

**Bu, kok nilai Fisika aku jelek?**

"Gilbert…" panggil bu Eliza sambil membagikan hasil ulangan.

"Bu, kok nilai fisika aku jelek? Masa hanya mendapat 40. Iih nggak _awesome_."

"Kamu mungkin kurang belajarnya."

"Habis, ibu ngasihnya yang banyak rumus sih. Kan susah dihafal," ucap Gilbert. "Kalau ibu sih susah dilupain dan gampang diingat tidak seperti rumus fisika ini."

Bu Eliza nunduk-nunduk kayaknya malu. Masih ada aja, murid gombalin guru.

**Musik**

Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh pemuda asal Swiss, soalnya bisa ketemu guru kece.

"Gitar itu cara memainkannya dipetik," jelas pak Roderich.

"Dipetik apanya pak?" Kayaknya ada yang ngomong deh, Yah, itu Vash. Vash itu sebenernya bego atau apa sih? Yang dipetik itu senarnya lah.

"Yang dipetik itu senarnya …" jawab pak guru Roderich lembut.

"Ooooh, kirain memetik hatimu." Oops, si Vash keceplosan tuh. Dasar mulut bandel. Tapi ini kesematan perak buat Vash gombalin guru. Emang sih murid kaya Vash itu kurang asem banget.

Pak Roderich kepingin marah tapi nggak jadi. Kalau marah nanti takut disangka salah tingkah.

...

Saat murid-murid pulang sekolah…

"Eh, ibu guru cantik, kayaknya _awesome_ deh kalau kita pulang bareng." Ini nggak salah lagi, pasti si Gilbert yang ngajak bu Eliza pulang bareng. Nekat dan berani banget tuh anak.

…

"Alfred mau ke mana?"

"Mau pulang lah. Masa mau nginep…"

"Pulang ke hatiku yuuuuk~"

…

"Pak guru, biolanya saya bantu bawa ya?"

"Boleh."

Gak salah lagi, ini sih si Vash yang cari kesempatan buat bantuin pak Roderich bawa Biola.

**…**

"Yao da, nanti ku traktir makan es krim mau tidak, da?"

"Heee, mau dong, aru!"

.

.

.

**END**

Hehe, apa ini? Geje 'kan? Ini tuh kayaknya nggak ada rasa deh, hambar. Ini juga pendek banget...

Saya sedih liat judul di atas. Asa nggak nyambung gitu yah.

Ini tuh terkesan garing, tapi nggak ada krenyesnya, nggak ada kriuknya, juga nggak ada krispinya. Jadi kayak malah garing lepek-lepek(?).

Ada yang mau review?


End file.
